Simply Genius
by windwhisprer
Summary: He ponders on what it means to be a Genius, and how far people will go to become one. NejiTen Oneshot


**Summary:** He ponders on what it means to be a Genius, and how far people will go to become one. NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, no one would like it because the couplings would be MESSED!

**Simply Genius**

"Wow Neji-sama! You're such a genius!"

"I wanna be just like you someday!"

"You're going to be a great ninja!"

He'd never thought much of compliments. He used to get them often, complementing his amazing skills. And he hated it. He drove off anyone who would give him such compliments, and refused to respond to any of them. Over the years, it seemed the compliments fadded away. No one ever called him a genius to his face, because they knew how much it annoyed him.

He hated that word. Genius. It just wasn't right.

There was never any reason, he just hated that word. It was recent that someone had made the mistake of calling him a genius, and since then, it had caused many, too many, thoughts to course through his brain.

He brushed a branch out of the way, and stepped over a fallen log. It had rained recently, so the mud was fresh, and he was undoubtably giving himself a nice coating in it. He didn't care though, he just felt like walking. And walking was exactly what he did.

Rock Lee, was considered a genius of hand-to-hand battle. Spending so long on his team, he knew the boy rarely got anxious, and when he did, he simply trained, and forgot about it almost instantly. He had commented that it was because he was thick headed, and the Konoha Blue Beast yelled at him, and stalked off.

A branch snapped back at him, and in reflex, went to block. The branch snapped as soon as it touched his arm, although he didn't think much of it.

Uchiha Sasuke, was also considered a genius. And like the thick headed Rock Lee, he also trained, when anxiousness got the better of him. He would train until he was so exhausted, he would fall and simply sleep in the Uchiha training ground. He had watched him to this before, when he had nothing better to do.

It seemed every other genius, tried to perfect themselves when life got the better of them. They tried to force their bodies to perfection, to escape their worries and troubles. But Neji... was different. He didn't train to get away from his problems. He couldn't do that. Even the harshness of training could not quarrel away his thoughts, he had tried this for many years, and it never worked.

It was a couple days after his fifteenth birthday, that he had begun pacing his room, chewing on his fingernails, over the last mission Team Gai had been on. He was going to go train when his cousin came in, and offered to take him to her seret garden outside the Hyuuga compounds. He had aggreed and followed.

After spending some time with her, he'd found out how wise she had grown. She told him that running away from problems would only cause them to come back, to haunt him further. At the time, he had proclaimed it jibberish, but now, he didn't think it so.

He stepped on a twig and it gave a wicked snap. Echoing off into the darkness of the night. He didn't know how late it was and he didn't really care. He just.. started walking. That's what he always seemed to be doing; walking.

The teenager then heard someone yell, a far off cry in the distance. His curiousity spiked, he headed for it. His thoughts seemed to melt away as he found himself drawn by the mysterious voice. Was someone else out this late? Trying to push away their problems and worries by training? Perhaps it was Lee? No, the Hyuuga brushed that thought off. The Taijustu master slept so soundly at night, you'd need amn orchistra to wake him.

He came into a clearing and meerly stood. He crossed his arms and watched her dance. She twirled with her deadly knives, dare to touch and you'd soon be dead. Two weapons came flying out of the blur, and slammed into the two trees on either side of him. She made one final flip, as a chain with a blade snapped across the clearing, nearlty invisable to the human eye. As soon as she landed, branches and leaves tumbled to the ground.

Her hair was down, something he'd never seen. She always wore it up, even on mission, she would keep her hair up, and he could never see her fix it. He decided he liked it down.

She placed a hand to her chest to help her breathing. She was huffing so heavily, sweat bleading down her brow. She was exhausted, he could easily tell. He at first wondered if she knew he was there, and decided that she did.

"Why?" he called out, as soon as she had caught her breath. "Why do you do all this? Train yourself until the brink of death?"

Her back was to him, and she didn't even acknowlage his pressence as she bent forward. Leaning on her knees for support. "You should know that answer better then anyone, Hyuuga Neji," she finally replied. "I'm trying to break away. To get out of this hopeless fate I've weaved myself into."

He took a step forwards, unsure of himself. "What would you gain?" he asked.

"Respect." She answered without hesitation. "I want to earn the title of 'Genius'."

He shook his head. Not believeing what she was saying. "That title is nothing but lies and death. When a genius fails, everyone fails."

She paused, as she turned to look at him. "Is that why you're out here at this time? Reminicing on what it means to be a genius?"

"No!" he snapped.

"Or perhaps," she mused. "You're feeling guiltly. The genius takes the blame. The genius is held so high in the hopes of others. The pressure is getting to you."

"Shut up!" He snapped. Her acusations were making him furious. He knew she was right though. He was always guiltly, always blamed.

"I know you're in pain," she whispered, as her eyelids grew heavy. "You're constantly in pain..." She paused, waiting for him to respond. He was speachless. Why was she saying this?

"Tenten..." he whispered, his wide violet eyes scanning her for any hints that this was a joke.

Gently, she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Completely exhausted. "When I become a genius, Hyuuga Neji," she whispered. "I can lift some of your pain. And you... can lift mine..." She whispered, before losing consciousness.

She was about to fall, when Neji caught, her, and craddeled her in his arms. His knees buckled, as he dropped to the ground with her. He stared down on her sleeping figure. She was so peaceful. There were no strains, no tourcher from the daily life of a ninja. She was at peace. He wished, for one moment, he could have the peace she had acheived. But even his nightmares were plegued with horrid visions and memories.

Gently, he brushed her bangs from her eyes, her hitai-ate had long ago fallen off. Lost somewhere in the dark foliage. Silently, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You'll always be my genius..." he told her, closing his sleeless eyes and holding her under the light of the moon.

* * *

**A/N:** I just randomly got into a really Neji/Tenten mood. Although I have no idea where this came from. Well, I hope you at least enjoyed it. 


End file.
